The art of the puppy dog
by SoNWill-x
Summary: Just Liley fluff.


**A/N- I finally got the drive to write a Liley fic :D Yay me! This is loosely based on something that happened to me over the weekend.**

"How. Did. You. Do. That?" Lilly Truscott asked incredulously, bewildered and amazed that Miley could have broken her father with such ease.

"Do what?" The brunette breezed, flouncing into her bedroom and gracefully placing herself on the edge of her bed, twirling her recently discarded Hannah wig around one hand.

"You know what!" Lilly followed her into her room and flung herself down on the bed next to Miley, "graceful" was never a word used to describe Lilly, she was far too much of a tomboy for that. Miley did, in fact, know what Lilly was referencing but she was in a teasing mood and wasn't quite ready to fold and reveal all to her best friend. Instead, she raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad? Just now in the car? Oh my god! Is getting your own way like a second nature to you now, it happens so often?" Lilly whined, making Miley smirk; Lilly's moany face was remnant of a sulky child that had had it's dummy taken away without it's consent, in other words, adorable, it didn't help that she had removed Lola's wig (red tonight) and her long blonde hair was framing her wide eyed, pale face, making her look a bit like a china doll. Lilly paused for breath before continuing;  
"He was all 'Aw come on bud! Y'know a caint letcha miss to much of ye edjacaytion' and you were all 'but daddy! It's all for a good cause!' and then he just...buckled and agreed! If that was my folks, I would have been grounded for sheer cheek."

Miley lay down on her back, her face below Lilly's, who chose her stomach as a more comfortable posture, and yawned delicately. Unbelieveable, thought Lilly, she can even yawn neatly and prettily. "Okay, i'll overlook the hugely offensive accent you adopted to parody my father and let you in on a little secret." Lilly leaned forward on instinct.

"All you need to learn in order to get whatever you want, ever, is the art of the puppy dog."

Now it was Lilly's turn to raise a skeptical eyebrow.

"The art of the puppy dog? Like when they give dog a brush and they knock paint everywhere and then people buy it for obscene amounts of cash?"

Miley giggled throatily, doing what she called her "back laugh".

"No, you goofball. The art of the puppy dog is simply a certain look that a girl can give to her parents/boyfriends/girlfriends anyone to get exactly what they want. I know you've heard of it, but this is a particular way of doing it...never fails."

"Teach me?"

"'Kay"

Both girls sat up, Miley hastily began to take off her trademark Hannah boots and Lilly followed suit by removing Lola's Indie-girl sneakers. They then sat crosslegged, facing each other on the bed. Lilly looked so eager to learn that Miley couldn't help grinning goofily at her.

"Now who's the goofball? Come on, teach me how to get my own way!" Whiney Lilly reappeared.

"Okay, Okay. First of all, you gotta think of something really, really sad. Ooh but not too sad, you can't cry or it doesn't work properly."

Lilly closed her eyes tight and was silent for several long seconds.

"Got something." Her blue eyes had become dewy and rounder than dinner plates.

"Right." Miley felt Lilly was getting too upset, she reached across and placed a hand on her thigh in a comforting gesture. Lilly felt her skin tingle, like little cancan dancers were rehearsing up and down her spine, but she put her hand on top of Mileys.

"Next?" Her voice was quite a squeak all of a sudden.

"Next, you uhh...you umm" Miley was distracted by the pressure of Lilly's hand on top of hers, her skin was so soft. She knew that, they'd held hands before...a lot really. Only this time, it felt different. Really different. She'd never experienced sensations like this before in her life. A quick look at Lilly told her that her friend was experiencing similar sensations. She wanted to let her know she felt the same but didn't know how. She was usually great in these kinds of situations, only there was something about Lilly that suddenly made her very nervous. She was being ridiculous.

"Next, you pout." She went to great lengths to control her voice. And her urges, never before in her life had she wanted to touch something so badly. Why now all of a sudden? It was absurd.

"P-pout?" Oh God no! Nothing to do with lips, Lilly begged nobody in particular, she'd noticed earlier when Miley/Hannah had dashed backstage between numbers for a drink just how delectable her lips were. Full and juicy looking, like the segments of an orange. Lilly/Lola watched with very un-platonic interest how beads of water slid down her lips on onto her perfect little chin, before she wiped the lucky droplet away with a perfectly manicured hand.

"Pout. If you don't know how, just stick out your bottom lip slightly."

Lilly shakily attempted to, but found that she was suddenly overwhelmed by the heady scent of Mileyness, not her perfume or spray or anything, just...her. Her lip just wouldn't stick out.

"No, no" Miley giggled, the sexiest, most adorable giggle in the history of giggles thought Lilly, "More lke this" She demonstrated with her own lips. Lilly copied her.

"Perfect sweetie!" Miley was well pleased with the overall effect of Lilly's puppy dog look.  
"There! See, now i'd give you whatever you wanted." Both girls froze at the end of that sentence, they knew what they wanted but neither dared suggest or initiate it.

Lilly smiled toothlessly and cocked her head to one side "lemme see yours." It was a statement and Miley hastened to oblige.

The puppy dog look was something that Miley Ray Stewart had perfected over the years, she had used it from being a toddler but never had she used it more effectively than on that night in front of her...her what exactly?...crush, perhaps? It was a mindblowing thought, that she could possibly be crushing on Lillian Truscott but yet, it seemed so right somehow.

Lilly melted. Miley's puppy dog was just...impossibly cute, it made her want to rip all her clothes off and ravish her on the bed. That was a shocking realisation. She'd never seen herself as a lesbian, but then, she'd never had envisioned herself with a best friend so amazingly gorgeous as Miley Stewart.

"There! I'll give you whatever you want." Lilly told her quietly, paraphrasing Miley's words from before. Miley looked deeply into the other set of sapphires and knew that Lilly was being serious.

"Lil. I want you."

**A/N- Now it's your turn! Review, review, review!! I mean...please :)**


End file.
